


D&D Adventure: Cedrik the Legendary

by JJWay



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Nerd, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Hanging Out, Iida Tenya is So Done, Iida Tenya is a Nerd, Kaminari Denki is a Little Shit, Kirishima Eijirou is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Nerdiness, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Todoroki Shouto Has Daddy Issues, Todoroki Shouto is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: The group are well on there way to being great heroes in their own world, but can they do the same in a world of dragons, elves, dwarves and bad dice rolls?Iida hosts a game of Dungeons and Dragons for his friends. Uraraka is a badass, Todoroki works through his daddy issues, and Bakugou is angry at everyone.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	D&D Adventure: Cedrik the Legendary

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I have wanted to both write a BNHA story, but have also wanted to learn how to play Dungeon and Dragons, so I decided in the end to do both. I find it unlikely anyone will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and playing the game.
> 
> For those of you reading who do know D&D, I was using this to learn the rules, so I know there are somethings I have done wrong as I only realized the correct way further in. I don't understand attack of opportunity so I haven't included that for now, and I didn't want to use the rule of only 1 spell per turn.
> 
> Everyone is playing:  
> Kirishima Eijirou: Ryǔ’Tatsu, Dragonborn Fighter, Red Ancestry  
> Bakugou Katsuki: Bazurt Darkbreaker, Dwarven Barbarian, Volcano Dwarf  
> Todoroki Shoto: Fuyuto Zau'rret (Neverember), Half Elf Warlock, Archfey Patron  
> Kaminari Denki: Yavari Nowhere, Tiefling Bard  
> Midoriya Izuku: Allreen Goldmigt, Halfling Paladin, Lightfoot  
> Uraraka Ochako: Lao Hikaru, Human Cleric, War Domain

**Iida:** We begin our campaign with six adventurers walking down the dusty, well-worn dirt path of the High Road. The road stretches down most of the Sword Coast North, it links Luskan in the north and Waterdeep in the south, plus all the many cities and settlements inbetween. It is a major inland trade route. Two hours behind them is Neverwinter, once described as the Jewel of North Faerûn before the eruption of Mount Hotenow 40 years ago. Efforts to the rebuild the city by Lord Dagult Neverember have been successful and is slowly once more becoming the center of civilization in the Sword Coast North.

Leading our band of heroes is an Officer of the Neverwinter Guard, he strides tall and proud, donned in the blue Neverwinter Guard armor, gleaming in the early afternoon sun. Kirishima, if you’d like to describe your character?

**Kirishima:** My name is Ryǔ’Tatsu, I am a 6’9” Dragonborn Fighter. I have deep red scales which I think clashes horribly with my blue chain mail. I don’t have horns like many Dragonborn’s do, my head just has slicked back spiky scales, which I like to call hair with the lack of any. I have a square snout, tiny golden eyes, and very board shoulders. Everything about me is large and manly. Despite the maybe intimating appearance, Ryu is a kind hearted individual. He’s been working for the Neverwinter Guard for 14 years, joining on his sixteenth birthday, and is extremely loyal to those he fights beside.

**Bakugou:** That name’s a bit on the nose isn’t it? Dragon Dragon?

**Kirishima:** It’s the best I could come up with!

**Iida:** As you walk down this path, Ryu, your form commands respect. While Dragonborns are normally met with caution, intimating like you said; the Merchants that travel regularly on the High Road know the Neverwinter Guard uniform, and that puts them at ease. Some nodding their heads in respect to you as you pass.

Close behind and over two foot under Ryǔ’Tatsu, is a character that gives the Merchants a little pause, not expecting to see a figure like this to be this far south. Bakugou, please introduce your character.

**Bakugou:** My name’s Bazurt, Volcano Dwarf Barbarian from Mount Hotenow. As a Volcano Dwarf I look cooler than any Mountain or Hill Dwarf extra. I have a short plated black beard and even shorter black hair, it’s too hot in a volcano for traditional beards. My skin is dark and could be mistaken for being burnt in some places. I don’t wear armor, and my arms are completely bare, leaving on show what was once a tattoo of my clan symbol, now a red burn scar.

**Iida:** Looking behind you as you travel down the High Road, for those with keen enough eyes it’s possible to see the tall towers of Castle Never, mostly now in ruins but a magnificent sight all the same. Once home to the Royal Family of Neverember, the remains of the Neverember bloodline now reside in the Hall of Justice. Todoroki, please share with us your character.

**Todoroki:** I am playing Fuyuto Zau’rret, or known more commonly as Lord Fuyuto Neverember, son of Lord Dagult Neverember. I am a half-elf, elven on my mother’s side, and have recently taken a pact with the Fey Prince of Frost to become a Warlock. After making the pact I went through some psychical changes. My hair and eyes are completely white, and my skin a pale blue. I’m still wearing my Neverwinter armor, blue leather vest and vambraces with a white shirt underneath; white trousers and blue boots. But I’ve put on a grey cloak with the hood up in attempts to disguise myself.

**Iida:** Do a deception roll and we’ll see if anyone sees through your disguise.

**Todoroki:** That’s a 20, plus my 7 deception. 27.

**Iida:** It should be obvious, especially to Ryu who’s probably met you a few times, maybe even trained with you. But no one in the party, no Merchants passing by, have any idea you’re Lord Fuyuto.

**Kaminari:** Given his appearance, I’d like to stay close to Fuyuto, I feel like I’d be drawn to him due to his skin colour, maybe mistaking him a fellow Tiefling at first glance.

**Todoroki:** I accept her presence.

**Iida:** The two of you walk alongside each other, making small talk over the two hour journey. Occasionally you’ll get people who stop and stare with fearful eyes at you, some give you as much of a wide berth as they can, a few even scream, drop their wares and run. At first Fuyuto, you think they might be scare of you, you have gone through a sudden appearance change and you’re still becoming accustom to how people now perceive you. It becomes quickly apparent that it’s not you, but the woman walking besides you. Kaminari do you want to introduce your character next?

**Kaminari:** Yep! I am Yavari Nowhere a female Tiefling Bard. I’d describe myself as being an absolute hottie! I have lilac skin and horns which curl over close to my pink jaw length hair. I’m wearing black leather armor, and over the top of that a red, pirate-like coat. I have a shortsword at my hip, a dagger strapped to my thigh and Lute on my back. However, despite how hot I make myself look, my horns and tail scare people off. Typically, I’d disguise myself to look human or elvish while in Neverwinter, but since we’re outside the city I’ve let that drop.

**Iida:** At the back of your group walk another duo, this one clearly more familiar and at ease with each other than those in front. From the shock that is seeing a Tiefling up close, this pair probably puts them back at ease. The trail of adventurers is a bit of rollercoaster for those walking by. Midoriya, we’ll start with you, if you want to describe your character first.

**Midoriya:** Ah um, yes, my character is Allreen Goldmight, I am a Lightfoot Halfling Paladin in training. I stand at just 3’2”, I have auburn curly hair, big round chestnut eyes and tanned skin. I’m wearing blue scale mail armor with a red tunic over the top, similar to Ryu, I’m told the colours clash and it’s too garish for a Paladin but I think it looks cool. Unlike a lot of Halflings I am wearing shoes, I was raised by an Elf who was quiet strict on it. On my tunic is the Holy Symbol of Tyr, scales balanced on a warhammer, as I am a Paladin of the Church of Tyr. I have two swords, one on each hip, one shortsword and one longsword, plus some javelins on my back. All of my weapons have the symbol of Tyr engraved on them. And yep, that’s me.

**Iida:** And Uraraka?

**Uraraka:** My character is Lao Hikaru, though she has already eagerly told you to call her Hikaru, and she is so excited to be adventuring and meeting new people that she has been bouncing with every step for the past two hours. She’s a Human, part of the Shou group from Kara-Tur, so she has bronze skin, long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She’s a Cleric and is wearing that typical white and silver chain mail/plate armor, with the same Holy Symbol on her chest as Allreen, but she’s also put it on as many parts of the armor as she could. On top of her armor she’s wearing a magenta cloak with a large hood. Around her neck and laying on top of the cloak is a large necklace which has on it a gold Amulet of the Symbol of Tyr. Hikaru's an absolute sweetheart, but when it comes to battles she’s ready to fight till the death.

**Iida:** Perfect. The six of you are coming close now to your destination, which is the roadside town of Tunner’s Gap. The town, though close to the great city of Neverwinter, is one of poverty and has had a run of bad luck. Very close to the town is a dungeon, which years ago was reigned by a Necromancer who wreaked havoc on the town, and while they were ultimately defeated, Tunner’s Gap never returned to prosperity. The town used to be agrarian and one of their main sources of trade was farming and selling crops, a Merchant traveling to Neverwinter to sell their wears and bringing back resources for the town, or even selling food to those travelling through the town. Since the time of the Necromancer however, the once fertile lands have been left dry and barren; despite this there is an air of mold and mildew permeating the air. There are very few who pass through the town now, there’s no merchants there and only a single tavern.

Before we enter the town, do you want to share what brought you to this group?

**Kirishima:** I like to imagine Ryu gives all that information to the group as we’re traveling, maybe passing on a few of my own stories about run ins with Necromancers, not necessarily my own tales, but ones that have been passed through to me.

**Bakugou:** Bazurt was definitely not interested in your stories.

**Kirishima:** And Ryu didn’t turn around once to see if anyone was listening to him.

**Kaminari** : Me and Fuyuto were having our own conversations, and Hikaru and Allreen were too far back, so you were definitely just talking to yourself, bro.

**Iida:** Indeed. Kirishima, what’s brought you to Tunner’s Gap?

**Kirishima:** As a member of the Neverwinter Guard I was given this mission by my Commander to come check on Tunner’s Gap as we’d received message from their Mayor that there was something taking residence in the dungeon. As it’s a small nothing town we couldn’t spare anymore Guards so I had to pull together my own band of adventurers and these were the first five who showed up.

**Bakugou:** Bazurt used to live with his clan, Darkbreaker, in Mount Hotenow before he was banished for trying to assassinate the tyrant dragon king. I’m on my own quest to eventually return home, kill the dragon and free my people from his rule. I’d been doing some Blacksmithing work in Neverwinter to save some money, and I thought this mission would help me on my road.

**Todoroki:** Fuyuto has always had his life planned out for him, with no freedom and he finally just broke. He made a pact with the Frost Prince as an act of rebellion, not really knowing what it meant, just wanting to follow in his mother’s footstep who had gone missing some years ago. Immediately after doing so, after seeing his appearance change, he escaped from his home, and saw Ryu looking for people to take on a mission. Fuyuto saw it as the best way to get out of the city and begin his life outside the walls. His first taste of freedom.

**Kaminari:** As a Tiefling I’ve had it rough in the world, people mistrust me straight away and are more often than not scared of me. I’ve been going from place to place around Faerûn but never staying in one place too long. I’m trying to find a place to call home but am having no luck. It doesn’t help that I lie about everything even when there’s no call to do so, I’m a thief, a greedy one at that, I enjoy gambling, and will cheat to win if the odds aren’t in my favour. Before joining the mission, I had just scammed someone of 170 gold pieces, and after he realised I’d cheated him I had to scram. I joined up with Ryu to quickly get out of the city.

**Midoriya:** I was adopted by an Elven Paladin after I was left orphaned when I was ten and for the past twelve years she has been training me as her squire to become a Paladin myself. I haven’t done much more than read and train in the temple, so my Sensei pushed me to start adventuring to get some real world experience. I am traveling with Hikaru who was asked to keep me safe. When we spoke to the Commander of the Neverwinter Guard about missions they may need help with, they pointed us in the direction of Ryu.

**Uraraka:** Like Allreen I have spent most of my life living in the temple. I was given the task of protecting Allreen on his quest and I will not let my elders down, I am fully committed to his safety. However, this is my first time interacting with people outside of the temple and I am giddy with excitement.

**Iida:** Alright! You enter the town through the west, five of you following behind Ryu who leads you past a few dirty, run-down homes to the central gathering area, the town square. Before the Necromancer this area may have held Merchants, might have once been bustling with trade. You don’t have to too far in before you notice a large crowd has gathered in this area and are crowding the porch of a large building. Standing on the porch is a nervous looking man, trying to calm down the crowd but having no luck. You can hear the crowd shouting things like “deal with that thing!” and “send the Hero! Send Cedrik!”. How would you like to approach?

**Kirishima:** Do I know who that man is? I assume he’s some sort of authority?

**Iida:** His clothing does not indicate any form of authority, but from context clues, you can figure out he’s the Mayor of this town.

**Midoriya:** I’d like to tap the shoulder of the person closest to me and ask what’s going on.

**Iida:** Of course. You tap the shoulder of a women next to you and she turns to you questioningly.

**Midoriya:** I’d like to give her a wide smile and say, “hi ma’am, I’ve just arrived, what’s going on here?” and I gesture to the rest of the crowd and the Mayor.

**Iida:** “Ooh, it’s just terrible business. We’ve got ourselves a wyrmling”

**Bakugou:** “Tsk, horrible creatures.”

**Iida:** “Ain’t they just. It’s been livin’ in the dungeon, coming out and attackin’ the town.”

**Todoroki:** “Not a great deal to attack here.”

**Iida:** At that comment, the woman huffs and turns away.

**Bakugou:** “Great going, snowflake.”

**Iida:** You’re interrupted then by a great cheer from the crowd, and can see joining the Mayor on the makeshift stage is a tall, handsome human man, with flowing blonde hair. He’s wearing ornate armor and a cape that seems to billow behind him, despite the lack of wind. He looks out of place really, the towns people around you are drab and dirty; this man is like a beacon of light amongst them.

The Mayor besides him, does not look happy by his appearance, but tries to force on a fake smile. The crowd is still whooping and cheering until the man draws his sword and holds is aloft. The sword emits loud, angelic tones and glows with a white hue, and the crowd quiets into an awe. Bazurt, you particularly can see how well crafted this sword is, and it’s adorned with jewels on both the handle and the sheath.

**Kaminari:** Can we get a sense on this guy? Like, is this guy evil?

**Iida:** Everyone give me an insight check who wants to,

**Midoriya:** Allreen will not, he trusts everyone

**Todoroki:** Fuyuto just doesn’t care

**Group Roll:** Kirishima – 7, Bakugou – 15, Kaminari – 23, Uraraka – 21

**Iida:** Ryu this man, is the best person you’ve ever laid eyes on, you can’t even imagine how powerful he is!

**Kirishima:** Ryu is just staring up at him in awe

**Iida:** Hikaru, Bazurt and Yavari, this man is a bumbling idiot, a truly good person, but an idiot

**Kaminari:** Yavari’s going to try and steal that sword the first chance she gets.

**Uraraka:** It does sound like it’d be worth a lot

**Iida:** You can certainly try. Anyway, the man has held his sword aloft, and he bellows “fear not, good townsfolk! For I, Cedrik the Legendary, Great Wizard and wielder of Songcleaver will venture to the dungeon and slay the beast which torments us!” With a flurry of his cape, Cedrik jumps off the porch and begins walking, back straight and head held high to the east of town, the crowd of towns people following eager behind him to send him off.

As they walk away, the Mayor shakes his head forlornly and spots you Ryu, and begins heading over. “Ah, Sergeant Ryu’Tatsu I assume? Commander Knox informed me you were heading over to assist.”

**Kirishima:** “At your service! Though I see you’ve already got the Great Wizard Cedrik attending to the matter.”

**Iida:** “Well, to be quite frank with you, Sergeant,” he does a scan around before leaning in close to you, “that man, so called wizard, is a clueless buffoon! He’s marching to certain death! He tried to use a spell to help me sleep, it’s all been very stressful as of late, but upon doing his spell he just became wrapped up in his cloak, tripped and knocked himself out.”

**Bakugou:** “What the hell did you let him go fight a wyrmling for?”

**Iida:** “The town loves him, they haven’t had anything to believe in ever since the Necromancer left the town in ruins. He’s their symbol of hope! How could I ruin that?”

**Bakugou:** “It’ll be ruined if he gets himself killed, idiot!”

**Kirishima:** “Now, Bazurt, there’s no need for that.”

**Iida:** “No, no, he’s right. Sergeant, I asked for help dealing with the wyrmling, but will you also go look after Cedrik? Make sure he comes back alive? I can pay you for it.”

**Kirishima:** “We’ll do it, you don’t need to pay us-“

**Kaminari:** “Yes you do, I’ll take the money.”

**Iida:** “Splendid!” The Mayor gives you directions to the dungeon, an hours east out of town, and you can access the dungeon through a pit in a cave.

So, you head off, I assume you make conversation on your small journey there?

**Uraraka:** “This is very exciting! I’ve never fought a wyrmling before, I’ve only ever read about them!”

**Midoriya:** Iida, as myself and Hikaru have spent a lot of time in libraries, would we have any knowledge on how best to defeat a wyrmling?

**Iida:** No, wyrmling’s are the same as dragons in that they have different abilities depending on the colour, and you do not know the colour of this one.

**Midoriya:** I didn’t even think to ask

**Iida:** The road up to the cave is a nice easy one, and soon you’re making your way up a hill with the mouth of a cave at the top. Everyone give me a perception check, we’ll do this as a group check.

Group roll: Kirishima – 19, Bakugou – 8, Todoroki – 12, Kaminari – 14, Midoriya – 12, Uraraka – 6

**Iida:** Perfect. In the distance you can hear to voice of Cedrik the Legendry, who does not sound in distress, but it sounds like he’s got himself into trouble.

**Bakugou:** “Oh for fuck sake, we have go save this guy already?!” 

**Kirishima:** I’m going to rush up to the top of the hill to go help

**Iida:** Okay, do the rest of you follow?

**Todoroki:** Fuyuto’s going to hold back, I’m not too concerned about Cedrik

**Kirishima:** Dude!

**Kaminari:** I’m sticking by Fuyuto’s side, I think that sword’s going to be worth more than the Mayor’s giving us.

**Midoriya:** What alignment are you two playing?

**Todoroki:** Chaotic

**Kaminari:** Neutral, my personality trait is also that I take anything that might have any value and my flaw is that I’m too greedy for my own good.

**Uraraka:** I will go help, but I will prioritize Allreen’s safety over Cedrik’s

**Bakugou:** Urghh, you guys are going to be a nightmare to play with!

**Midoriya:** I don’t know, I think it makes it more interesting, now let’s go save Cedrik!

**Iida:** As the four of you reach the top of the hill, Cedrik comes into view, surrounded by four thugs with their weapons drawn towards him, and you hear one of them say, “give us that there sword, and we’ll leave ye be.”

“Nay, I, Cedrik the Legendary, shall never part-“

**Bakugou:** “Oi, assholes! Step away from our idiot!” Bazurt’s gonna remove his greataxe from off his back and prepare to fight.

**Iida:** Alright, let’s roll initiative! Fuyuto and Yavari, if you could roll iswell, even if you are hanging back.

**Group Roll:** Kirishima – 12, Bakugou – 18, Todoroki – 20, Kaminari – 14, Midoriya – 4, Uraraka – 16

**Iida:** Fuyuto, you’re up first.

**Todoroki:** Has it been raining?

**Iida:** …no?

**Todoroki:** Great, I have a book of lore with me, I’m going to sit down on the grass, cross my legs and begin reading.

**Bakugou:** Are you fucking kidding me?

**Iida:** Bazurt?

**Bakugou:** Bazurt is pissed at Fuyuto, and is going to use a bonus action to go into a Rage. And then how close is the nearest thug to me?

**Iida:** On the left of Cedrik, there is one 30 feet away.

**Bakugou:** I’ll use my movement to get to them, which is 25 feet, and then I’ll attack with my greataxe. That is – fuck! – 6 plus 4, 8 total.

**Iida:** That’s not going to hit, the thug sidesteps and smirks at you.

**Bakugou:** Goddammit! Arghh!

**Iida:** That’s now the thugs’ turn, the one in front of you Bazurt is going to swing their mace… that’s a 23, I assume that hits,

**Bakugou:** Yeah, it fucking does.

**Iida:** Still with a smirk on his face, he swing back and hits you for 4 bludgeoning damage,

**Bakugou:** I have resistance to bludgeoning while in a Rage, so that’s halved to 2?

**Iida:** Correct. The other three are going to attack Cedrik, first one misses, second one hits, third one hits. They both hit him for a total of 9 damage.

**Kirishima:** What’s his HP? He’s not messed up already is he?

**Iida:** He’s not too bad, he’s got higher HP than the rest of you. Uraraka that’s your turn.

**Uraraka:** I don’t want to use any of my spells yet, and none of my cantrips are suitable right now. I’m just going to run in iswell and I’m going to attack the closest one to me, that’s not the one fighting Bakugou, I mean Bazurt.

**Iida:** Okay, they’re also within 30 feet of you, this one is on the right hand side of Cedrik.

**Uraraka:** I’m going to attack with my Quarterstaff and attack with two hands so I can do 1d8 damage instead of 1d6, and… we are not doing well, that’s a 7.

**Iida:** Doesn’t hit,

**Uraraka:** As a War Priest I get a bonus attack action, so I’ll try again…

**Midoriya:** Oh no, what is it?

**Uraraka:** A nat one!

**Iida:** You miss again, the force behind the attack making you spin around in step and face the opposite direct.

**Uraraka:** Iida!

**Iida:** Cedrik’s turn,

**Bakugou:** If this guy hits, I’m going to be pissed

**Todoroki:** You’re always pissed

**Bakugou:** Cram it halfie!

**Iida:** Cedrik is going to attack the other thug on the right, behind Hikaru’s. You see Cedrik lift up his right hand as if to send a spell attack, but instead a cloud of stinking mist erupts of Cedrik’s mouth. Bazurt and Hikaru, please can you give a constitution saving throw?

**Bazurt:** I hate this guy. 16

**Uraraka:** A second nat one! What is happening?

**Iida:** Bazurt you are safe, but Hikaru and the four thugs are all poisoned for one round, so until the end of Cedrik’s next turn you have disadvantage on attack rolls.

**Kaminari:** At least the thugs are hit iswell Uraraka!

**Iida:** Yavari, that is your turn.

**Kaminari:** I know I said I wasn’t going to get involved, but this whole thing is very funny to Yavari and she’s going to take pity on you. I’m going to cast Vicious Mockery on the one attacking Uraraka, ‘cause us girls gots to stick together. Target has to succeed a wisdom saving throw, or receive 1d4 psychic damage and disadvantage on the next attack, though I assume that doesn’t do anything as it already has disadvantage from the barf poison gas.

**Iida:** Correct, you can’t double disadvantage. What’s the saving DC?

**Kaminari:** Urmm… 15

**Iida:** Doesn’t save, what do you yell at him?

Kaminari: Yavari yells down, “Yo’mama so ugly, even Medusae can’t face her!” That’s 3 damage. Then I’m going to take a bonus action, wave at Hikaru with my tail to give her Bardic Inspiration, an extra 1d6 on your next attack or saving throw

**Iida:** You’ve still got your movement if you want to use it?

**Kaminari:** No, I’m just going to stand here and look pretty

**Iida:** Ryu?

**Kirishima:** So the front two are engaged with Bazurt and Hikaru, the back two are they paying us any attention, or are they likely to keep attacking Cedrik unless we engage them?

**Iida:** The back two’s attention is solely on Cedrik.

**Kaminari:** “Don’t let them take that sword, I want it!”

**Kirishima:** I’m going to turn to Allreen who’s the only one near I have any faith in, “we need to take the two at the back, I’ll take the left if you take the right. We can’t let Cedrik get hurt.”

**Midoriya:** “Agreed!”

**Kirishima:** How far are the back targets?

**Iida:** 40 feet

**Kirishima:** Okay… I’ll take my full movement which is 30 feet, and then I’ll throw my handaxe from there. 12 to hit?

**Iida:** That hits, roll damage

**Kirishima:** 7 points of slashing damage

**Uraraka:** Well done Kirishima!

**Iida:** Yes, well done! You throw the handaxe, it soars through the air and hits him right in the shoulder. He turns to you, and now you have his attention. Allreen?

**Midoriya:** I only have a speed of 25 feet, so sorry Ryu, what I’ll do is run down to the one fighting Hikaru, and then I’ll carry on running to the other on my next round.

**Kirishima:** No, I think that’s a good idea.

**Midoriya:** I’ll attack with my longsword with both hands, 16 to hit, and that’s 12 damage!

**Iida:** Brilliant, you rush down, holding the sword in both hands, and swing the blade right across his stomach before your momentum has even stopped. This thug is looking very hurt. And that is back to Fuyuto, how is his book?

**Todoroki:** He’s read this one before, he meant to pick up a different one on his way out, but in the rush, it happens.

**Iida:** Of course, he had to get out fast, there was no time for checking the title.

**Todoroki:** Exactly. He’s hoping that at the next village he gets to they’ll have a book shop and he can pick up another one.

**Bakugou:** Oh my god! Come and help us fight!

**Kirishima:** No dude, I like this. Is freedom what he thought it would be like so far?

**Todoroki:** He’s really enjoying Yavari’s company,

**Iida:** Are you going to join the fight, or stay on the floor?

**Todoroki:** I’d like to do both, if possible. Can I cast a cantrip while still sat down?

**Iida:** You can, technically you’d have disadvantage, but because you’re playing your character, I’ll ignore that.

**Todoroki:** Great…that’s a one, so I’ll go back to my book.

**Kaminari:** Amazing!

**Bakaugou:** Right, I’m going to have another go with my greataxe. Fuck you all!

**Iida:** I take it that was a low roll?

**Bakugou:** Go die!

**Iida:** Back to the thugs, the one fighting Bazurt hits, Ryu the one fighting you steps forward but misses, the one still on Cedrik misses, the one on the bottom right misses. Bazurt you take 6, halved to 3 points of damage.

**Uraraka:** Bazurt, how are you on hit points?

**Bakugou:** I’m fine, attack your dude!

**Uraraka:** I still don’t think I should use my spells, so I’ll attack again with my staff. Nat 20 baby!

**Iida:** Amazing! You do have disadvantage, but I’m willing to ignore that for a nat 20. Roll an extra d6 with your damage

**Uraraka:** Ooh, that’s 1d6 and 1d8. Please take him down! Fuck me! That’s a six and an eight! How?!

**Iida:** Hikaru, you obliterate this thug. You swing at him with such force he goes flying.

**Kirishima:** One down, whoo!

**Uraraka:** As the thugs’ turn are before me, I’ll stay where I am instead of moving now,

**Iida:** Okay, that’s Cedrik’s turn. He is going to attack the last one on the right with Songcleaver, and that is a nat 1 he falls on his face.

**Kaminari:** Lot of nat 1s in this game

**Iida:** He’ll use his movement to stumble back up to his feet, and that’s Yavari’s turn.

**Kaminari:** I’m making myself the official cheerleader, and am going to vicious mockery again, this time on the one fighting Bazurt.

**Iida:** He fails,

**Kaminari:** “I’d insult your parents, but you probably don’t know who they are!” Then he also takes 3 points of damage, and I’ll give Bardic Inspiration to Bazurt.

**Kirishima:** Right, my guy is right next to me now?

**Iida:** Yep

**Kirishima:** I will use my greataxe on him then, 21 to hit. 13 damage

**Iida:** This guy is on death’s door

**Midoriya:** Do you think it’d be a better idea for me to carry on running to the one on my side, or try to take down the one Ryu’s fighting? If he’s on death’s door he can’t have many hit points left, and then Ryu’s free to fight with Bazurt and me and Uraraka, sorry Hikaru, will take down this other one.

**Kirishima:** If you’ve got a ranged weapon, I think fire at mine. Iida, how far is he from Allreen?

**Iida:** 20 feet

**Midoriya:** I’ve got something that can hit him. I throw my javelin for 21 to hit, and 4 for damage.

**Iida:** You take him down, javelin hits him right in the heart and he falls backwards. Once the last remaining two notice their comrades are down, they attempt to flee.

**Kirishima:** We should let them go.

**Midoriya:** Agreed, let’s not waste anymore hit points. I go and collect my javelin and check Cedrik’s okay.

**Iida:** “I had that handled you know,” he says, brushing off the dirt from his knees, “I didn’t need your help, but thank you for your assistance.”

**Bakugou:** “Assistance?! You didn’t harm anyone!”

**Iida:** “I didn’t see you hurting them either good sir, now if you’d excuse me, I have a wyrmling to dispose of.”

**Midoriya:** “Sir Cedrik, perhaps it would be best if you returned back to the town, let us handle the wyrmling.”

**Iida:** “I shall do no such thing! This beast has been attacking the town I love, I will not return until it is dead. You are more than welcome to assistance me, as you have proven yourselves worthy fighters.”

**Kirishima:** “We really must insist.”

**Iida:** “I’ll hear no more of it, follow me or do not, but I will not return.” And he starts heading off towards to the mouth of the cave.

**Kaminari:** Before we go forward, can I check these bodies for loot?

**Iida:** Sure… one second. You find 120 gold pieces between them. Are you sharing it with the group?

**Kaminari:** I’ll share it with Fuyuto, you can have 40.

**Uraraka:** “You and Fuyuto are very close aren’t you, Yavari?”

**Kaminari:** “He’s a very sexy man.”

**Bakugou:** I hate playing with you

**Uraraka:** I think it’s cute!

**Kaminari:** We all have different goals. You want to defeat a dragon, I want to have sex with the blue warlock.

**Iida:** Moving on! From that battle I’m going to give Yavari, Ryu and Allreen inspiration points, this means you have advantage on whatever roll you choose.

As the seven of you enter the cave, you’re surprised to see the interior is very small, you can see the back wall without going too far in at all, and about 50 feet from you is a gaping pit.

**Midoriya:** I go over to the pit, can I see anything at the bottom?

**Iida:** You see a ladder leading down, it seems rather newly fashioned, the wood is still green, there’s vines on it here and there. You don’t know how far it does into the pit, you can see the first maybe six rings, and then the rest fades into the darkness.

**Todoroki:** I have darkvision, I can see 60 feet in darkness as if it were dim-light. Can I see anything if I look down?

**Iida:** You can see the floor where the ladder leads to, but there’s nothing else of note that you can see.

**Todoroki:** “I suppose we just go down here then,” and I start climbing down.

**Kirishima:** “Wait! You’re the only one of us who can see down there.”

**Kaminari:** “Actually I have darkvision too,” so I start following Fuyuto. “Oh! Actually! …oh, nevermind, I can just light candles.”

**Uraraka:** “I have candles in my priests pack, we can use those!”

**Midoriya:** “Of course, I’ve also got an explorer’s pack, I’ve got 10 torches and a tinderbox to light them. If the five of us have one each, and Fuyuto and Yavari use their darkvision, we should be okay.”

**Todoroki:** “Do you want to give me those now, I can take them down unlit, so that you’re not holding the fire next to the wooden ladder? I’ll light them down there, so you can all see your way down.”

**Kirishima:** “Brilliant idea!” We all head down then.

**Bakugou:** “Idiots, Cedrik’s got a glowing sword! Why can’t we use that?”

**Kirishima:** “It does also sing loudly, it might attract something. I think we’re better with the torches.”

**Iida:** Okay, so you all make your way down the ladder and at the bottom is a small room, only 20 feet by 15 feet. The ladder is the only thing in the room, and on the left side of the room is a doorway leading to a stone staircase going downwards. Your torches won’t illuminate that far, but Yavari and Fuyuto from here you can see the staircase leads to a much bigger room.

**Bakugou:** Let’s just keep moving

**Iida:** The next room you get to is a lot bigger, this one is 50 by 50 feet. The room is largely empty, mostly filled with dust; the first thing you notice is a tall statue of a man right in the middle of the room and facing you, still in very good shape. There are wall sconces lining the four walls. You can see from the doorway, a set of doors on the wall opposite you and on the right of you, and the door on the left of the room is completely covered in rumble.

**Kaminari:** I’ll go in and start lighting the scones so everyone can see properly.

**Midoriya:** Would we, or Cedrik, have any idea who the statue is of?

**Kirishima:** Is it the necromancer? It is his dungeon isn’t it?

**Iida:** Ryu, you recognize this man as being the Necromancer

**Kaminari:** Now that we’re in the room, and the scones have been lit, can we see anything else that could have been missed before?

**Iida:** Give me a perception check

**Group Roll:** Kirishima – 22, Bakugou – 11, Todoroki – 13, Kaminari – 20, Midoriya – 3, Uraraka – 11

**Iida:** Allreen, you think you see a rat, but you’re not too sure, it could have just been a bit of dust. You’re too confused trying to figure that out to notice anything else. Yavari there is no treasure, which is why I assume you were asking.

Everyone else, you notice a couple things. Firstly, on either side of the door you came through there are two doors, both smaller than the other three in the room. Also, you notice a set of footprints going between the door on the north wall, the one on the east wall, and the one on the east side of the south wall. To make things easy, the door you’ve just come through we’ll have as the south door.

**Kirishima:** Understood. “Well, it seems we have a few options, where do we want to start?”

**Bakugou:** “Room where the footprints are leading is the best bet, someone put that ladder there recently, I’m willing to bet the person who did is the same person who’s footprints these are.”

**Todoroki:** “Should we try and move the rumble from the other door?”

**Kirishima:** “There might be a way around it. I think we start eastwards, all the footprints are on that side of the room and if we don’t come round to it, we can come back.”

**Iida:** So you’re going through the east door?

**Bakugou:** Yeah

**Iida:** The east door is unlocked, so you can pass through no problems. On the other side is a banquet hall. Inside are four long tables lined up from right to left of the room, with pews on either side, and a copper candle stick on either end. There’s a door on the west and east wall.

**Kaminari:** Perception check for treasure?

**Iida:** Investigation please

**Kaminari:** Twelve!

**Iida:** The copper candlesticks are worth 10 gold each.

**Kaminari:** I snatch ‘em up! Can I have that as gold, or do I have to exchange it later?

**Iida:** Exchange it later

**Kirishima:** “Are you going to collect every bit of trash you see?”

**Kaminari:** “You won’t be saying that when I’m rich!”

**Bakugou:** Can we see the footprints still?

**Iida:** Have you still got your torches with you?

**Bakugou:** Yea,

**Iida:** Perception check, Yavari not included,

**Group Roll:** Kirishima – 15, Bakugou – Nat one, Todoroki – 6, Midoriya – 9, Uraraka – 21,

**Iida:** Bazurt you can’t even see the footprints from before, let alone any new ones. Allreen, you’re too busy trying to see if the rat went in this room, and Fuyuto you’re distracted by Yavari excitedly picking up the candlestick.

**Todoroki:** She is cute

**Iida:** Ryu and Hikaru, you don’t notice any footprints, but this room isn’t as dusty as the other. What you do see though, is remnants of leftover food piled up in the south east corner, you can gather it hasn’t been there long, 24 hours at most as it hasn’t yet began to rot.

**Uraraka:** Damn! This is so hard! All we know is there was someone here recently, but we have no idea who or where they went.

**Kirishima:** We haven’t checked in with Cedrik, how’s he doing? “Cedrik, you’re a very capable man, I assume you’ve dealt with a dungeon or few in your time, where do you think we should go?”

**Iida:** “I’m very humbled by your kind words. I say we go west.”

**Bakugou:** “Why?”

**Iida:** “I have a feeling in my gut about it! Hence forth troops!” And Cedrik begins heading towards the west door.

**Midoriya:** Iida are you purposefully leading us that way?

**Iida:** I rolled a dice, highs you went west, lows you went east. You can’t get me to tell you where to go.

**Kirishima:** Ryu has trust in Cedrik’s abilities and so will follow his gut iswell.

**Iida:** Cedrik swings open the doors with a flourish and in front of you is a large hallway. In the middle of hallway are an arguing goblin and hobgoblin, so engrossed in their argument over who is more handsome that they haven’t seen you yet.

**Todoroki:** What’s the difference between the two?

**Iida:** Hobgoblins are larger, smarter, stronger and generally more menacing. In the case of these two, the hobgoblin is 6’5”, reddish-brown skin, dark grey eyes, and the goblin 4’, yellow skin, red eyes. The Hobgoblin has chain mail, and the goblin only leather armor.

**Todoroki:** How far away are they from us?

**Bakugou:** You actually gonna fight this time, halfie?

**Iida:** 35 feet away from you currently

**Kirishima:** Do we get a surprise round because they haven’t noticed us?

**Iida:** Urmm, yes, yes okay then, everyone roll initiative.

**Group Roll:** Kirishima – 10, Bakugou – 16, Todoroki – 20, Kaminari – 15, Midoriya – 6, Uraraka – 15

**Iida:** Fuyuto, you’re first up

**Todoroki:** I will fight this time, the dungeon is very drab, I just want to defeat the wyrmling and get out of here, so I’d like to try and Eldrich Blast the Hobgoblin. Does 11 hit?

**Iida:** 11 does not hit, you’ve still got your movement if you want to go further into the hallway.

**Todoroki:** Are there any doors in the hallway or is it a dead end?

**Iida:** 15 feet from the door there is crossroads, hallways going to both the west and east; next to where the hobgoblin and goblin are there’s a door to the east, and there is a door north.

**Todoroki:** Can I do a corner cover? If I go to the hallway on the west, can I cover behind there, but still peak out?

**Iida:** Yes, if you do that I’ll give you an extra 2 AC.

**Todoroki:** I’ll do that then

**Iida:** Then that’s Cedrik’s turn. He is going to run his full speed forward, 30 feet, and try and hit the goblin with Songcleaver. He hits, dealing 4 piercing damage. As a bonus action, he will look over his shoulder smugly at Bazurt, whose turn it is now.

**Bakugou:** As a bonus action, that smug smirk is going to send him into a Rage, and do I still have the bardic inspiration from earlier?

**Kaminari:** It only last 10 minutes

**Bakugou:** I’ll steal snowflakes idea, I’ll move the 15 feet so I’m next to the hallway, throw my handaxe at the hobgoblin, and take cover. 14 to hit?

**Iida:** Does not hit. Also, these hallways to the side as only five feet wide, so I’ll say a max of two in each one. Hikaru that’s your turn.

**Uraraka:** This feels like the same order as before. I’m worried about getting too close to Cedrik, but I will head the 30 feet over and attack the Hobgoblin, two handed with my staff.

**Iida:** You’ll have to drop the torch if you are, which will impair your vision

**Kaminari:** Cedrik’s got his sword out, will that not be enough?

**Iida:** You’re right, his sword illuminates a 60 feet radius, Hikaru continue.

**Uraraka:** 7, but I’ll try again on a bonus action, 7 again, never mind!

**Iida:** Cedrik seems to be the best among you now. Yavari, your turn.

**Kaminari:** I don’t see any reason not to do the same tactic as last time. I’ll use Vicious Mockery on the goblin, and Bardic Inspiration on Hikaru. 15 vs a wisdom saving check?

**Iida:** 10, roll your damage,

**Kaminari:** “There is no beholder's eye in which you are beautiful!” 2 points of damage.

**Iida:** Goblin is on death’s door,

**Kaminari:** Seriously?

**Iida:** They’re not very strong creatures. Ryu?

**Kirishima:** We might aswell get rid of the goblin, but if I get a good roll, I don’t want to waste is on a small amount of HP.

**Midoriya:** You attack the hobgoblin, and I’ll do the goblin if you want? You can do more damage than I can

**Kirishima:** Cool, thanks Midoriya! I’m going to move 30 feet, and swing with my greataxe. 22 to hit

**Iida:** Definitely hits,

**Kirishima:** 16 damage?

**Iida:** You run at full speed down the hallway, greataxe over your shoulder, which you bring down on the hobgoblin, taking him out with one hefty blow.

**Kirishima:** Fuck yeah!

**Midoriya:** I’m going to move five feet so I’m in range, and then try to hit the goblin with my javelin. 19 hits I assume, and that’s 6 damage.

**Iida:** The javelin flies with purpose down the hallway, and the goblin barely comprehends what’s going on before he hits the ground. Both down, you would be out of initiative, except the angelic songs from Cedrik’s sword has attracted more to the fight. Fuyuto and Bazurt you notice them first, as from the end of the west hallway burst out three goblins and one hobgoblin, as you’re already in initiative they unfortunately do not get a surprise round. Todoroki, you’re up first, at the moment they’re 20 feet away from you.

**Todoroki:** Okay, I’m going to keep using Eldritch Blast until it works, I’ll attack a goblin this time. 14 to hit?

**Iida:** Sorry Todoroki. Now it’s the hobgoblin’s turn. As it’s stuck behind two goblins, it’s going to use it’s longbow at you Fuyuto, and it misses, arrow clatters against the wall. The goblin next to him is also going to shoot it’s shortbow at you, but also misses. The goblins in front are going to run up to both you and Bazurt and attack with their scimitar, misses you Fuyuto, you’re clearly too slippery for them, but this one hits you Bazurt for 4 piercing, halved because you’re still in a Rage to 2.

That’s now Cedrik’s turn. Hearing the commotion he is going to turn and run to the hallway shouting “don’t worry boys, I’ll save you!”

**Bakugou:** “I’m a dwarf, not a child!”

**Iida:** He’s going to ignore you and try and cast Fire Bolt at the goblin in front of you. Ooh, that’s a 2, he definitely fails.

**Todoroki:** If he poisons me I’m going to hit him.

**Iida:** Worse, he hits one of you with the spell instead. Bakugou, highs or lows?

**Bakugou:** Fuck this guy! Highs

**Iida:** Todoroki the spell hits you for 9 points of damage.

**Todoroki:** Fuyuto knew joining in would be a mistake.

**Bakugou:** My turn now? I’m going to try and hit the goblin in front of me with my greataxe, 17?

**Iida:** Hits

**Bakugou:** 8 points of damage

**Iida:** Dead, one slash and he falls to the ground.

**Bakugou:** Then so more people can get in, I’m going to move in front of the hobgoblin

**Uraraka:** Where can 30 feet get me?

**Iida:** 20 feet will get you outside the hallway, 25 feet next to Fuyuto and 30 feet in the same square as the goblin in front of him.

**Uraraka:** This is very annoying because Uraraka wants to heal Fuyuto, but Hikaru doesn’t want to waste spells on anyone who isn’t Allreen. Sorry! I’m going to just attack the goblin in front of you with my staff. 15 to hit?

**Iida:** That just hits, have an inspiration point.

**Uraraka:** Ooh, thank you Iida. I’m guessing 7 kills him?

**Iida:** Seven is exactly his hit points, so he’s down with one smash of your staff. You’ve used your movement and attack. Yavari?

**Kaminari:** I’m not a healer, so I have nothing to help you Fuyuto. In a state of vengeance, even though Cedrik’s at fault, I want to run into the hallway next to Bazurt, is 30 feet enough to do that?

**Iida:** 30 feet is exactly what you need to do that.

**Kaminari:** Great, so I run in, give Cedrik the stink eye while I do it and attack with my shortsword, and use my inspiration point. 7 and a 16, yes! Add my modifier and does a 19 hit?

**Iida:** Yes it does, roll your damage,

**Kaminari:** I’m going to stab him and say, “this is for my new potential boyfriend, asshole!” That’s 4 points of damage, and as a bonus action I want to wink back at Fuyuto and give him Bardic Inspiration.

**Iida:** I love it, have a new inspiration point while the hobgoblin growls in your face. Kirishima that’s back to you.

**Kirishima:** Okay, I take it there’s currently no space in front of the creatures?

**Iida:** In the hallway, you have space behind Bazurt and Yavari, and a space next to Hikaru, one next to Fuyuto and one next to Cedrik, you have enough speed to get to all of them.

**Kirishima:** Okay, I’ll go next to Hikaru, and try to throw a handaxe at the hobgoblin. 15?

**Iida:** Does not hit, Allreen you’re up.

**Midoriya:** I am going to move up and use Lay on Hands to heal Fuyuto for five points of HP.

**Todoroki:** “Thank you, Allreen”

**Iida:** Back to the top of the initiative, Fuyuto?

**Todoroki:** I’ve just realised I’ve been doing my spell casting wrong, I’ve been adding five instead of seven

**Iida:** We can’t go back, but use advantage on this turn

**Todoroki:** Thank you Iida, I’m going to try hitting the hobgoblin with Eldritch Blast again. I got 2 and 8, that won’t hit either way.

**Kaminari:** Remember you’ve got Bardic Inspiration, add a d6.

**Todoroki:** That’s 4, “Thank you, potential soon to be girlfriend”

**Kaminari:** Yavari just starts squealing

**Todoroki:** Does a 19 hit?

**Iida:** Yep, that hits,

**Todoroki:** Finally. That’s 4 force damage

**Iida:** Hobgoblin still standing but looking bad, it’s their turn now. They’re going to swing their longsword, and they miss. Goblin’s turn, they’re going to hit Bazurt with their scimitar and that also doesn’t hit.

Cedrik’s turn-

**Todoroki:** “Please don’t cast a spell.”

**Iida:** “I’m sorry young Fuyuto, we need to take down these beasts and Songcleaver cannot be used right now.” And he is going to use Magic Missile, and he hit both

**Kaminari:** Oh thank my expansive list of deities!

**Iida:** 8 points of damage to the hobgoblin who goes down and 6 points of damage to the goblin who is on death’s door

**Bakugou:** Okay, let’s finish this, I’m going to attack with my handaxe, but 9 does not hit. Fuck damn! If I move back they’ll get an opportunity attack on me won’t they?

**Uraraka:** Stay where you are, Yavari can try. Can I pass my turn and jump in after Yavari if needs be?

**Iida:** Yes, we can do that,

**Kaminari:** No pressure, I’ll use Vicious Mockery,

**Iida:** That’s 3 on a saving throw and he’s on 1 HP, there’s no way you don’t kill him. You’re all out of initiative.

**Bakugou:** Fuck! Tell me we fucking level up now!

**Iida:** Let me work it out… almost

**Bakugou:** I’m going to punch Cedrik in the face,

**Iida:** Seriously?

**Bakugou:** Yes, asshole nearly fucking killed us!

**Kirishima:** Can I try and hold him back?

**Iida:** The two of you give me an opposed… let’s say strength check.

**Kirishima:** I got a 21, “Bazurt calm down! His last spell worked and saved us!”

**Bakugou:** “Saved us!? Bastard nearly killed us!” I only got a fucking 10

**Kirishima:** I’d like to hold him so my arms are under his and my hands are behind his head, and because I’m two foot taller than him I’d like to be holding him above the ground.

**Bakugou:** “Put me down asshole!”

**Kaminari:** While this is happening, can I loot the bodies?

**Iida:** Between the six of them you only get sixteen silver pieces.

**Kaminari:** “Allreen, I’d like you to have this for healing Fuyuto.”

**Midoriya:** “Oh, you don’t have to do that Ms Yavari, I helped as it was the right thing to do!”

**Kaminari:** “If you’re sure!” I’d like to try and sneak it into his pocket,

**Iida:** Yavari give me a slight of hand check, and Allreen give me a perception check,

**Kaminari:** 15 slight of hand.

**Midoriya:** That’s only a 3, I’m staring right at Yavari with a wide smile as she sneaks it into my pocket and notice nothing.

**Kaminari:** Yavari’s not even trying to hide it.

**Todoroki:** Can we carry on into the room the goblins had come out of?

**Kirishima:** Yes, let’s do that!

**Iida:** The room you come into is clearly the goblin party’s encampment. There’s a fire in the middle of the room, a large tent on the north and then another four smaller tents around the rest of the fire, other than that the room is largely empty. There’s four other doors, one on each the north, east and west wall, and then one right to the south door you’re walking through.

**Kaminari:** Iida, you know I gots to check for treasure.

**Uraraka:** “Yavari is insatiable! Good luck Fuyuto!”

**Iida:** Without having to do a perception check, in the largest tent you find 25 gold pieces, and hanging up in there is a mummified goblin hand, known as the Necklace of Goblinkind.

**Kaminari:** Gross, I’m not picking that up. “Guys, there’s a dead hand in here, does anyone want it?”

**Midoriya:** Does it have any abilities?

**Iida:** Yes, here is the card for it. While wearing the necklace you gain the following benefits: Advantage on Intimation Checks against Goblins; you can speak, read and write Goblin; and you gain Darkvision for 60 feet. It does require attunement, so we can take a short rest here if you want?

**Kirishima:** Let’s give it to Bazurt, and we’ll take a short rest.

**Todoroki:** Can I use my hit dice at anytime, or can it only be during a rest?

**Iida:** Can only be during a rest. Fuyuto and Bazurt you are the only ones using your hit dice, and Bazurt you’re going to meditate to attune with the Necklace?

**Bakugou:** Yea, I’ll take to dumb hand

**Iida:** Anything anyone would like to do during their short rest?

**Kirishima:** I’d liked to go and talk to Cedrik and say, “Sorry for Bazurt’s attitude, you know what Dwarves can be like. And thank you, that last spell was really powerful.”

**Iida:** “No need to thank me, lad, it’s what I do.” And his cloak billows dramatically behind him as he puts his hands on his hips.

**Kirishima:** Ryu is just amazed. “You’re just so courageous, there was no hesitation running up to those creatures!”

**Bakugou:** “He shot Fuyuto, and his sword brought more goblins on us!”

**Kirishima:** “Focus on meditating with the gross hand, please!”

**Bakugou:** “Stupid, asshole.”

**Midoriya:** “Where do you think we should head next, Sergeant Ryu?”

**Kirishima:** “Just Ryu is fine, kid.”

**Midoriya:** “Okay, Sergeant Ryu.”

**Kirishima:** “Nevermind.” Can we have a peak through each of the doors without actually moving through them, so we can check before moving forward?

**Iida:** With these particular rooms, I will allow it.

**Kirishima:** Right, I’ll start with the second door on the south wall.

**Iida:** This room is just storage, you find in there three large barrels of oil.

**Kirishima:** Does anyone have anything that we could take some oil in? Just in case we need it later on?

**Uraraka:** I’m got an alms box as part of my Priest’s pack, would that be any good?

**Iida:** No, that wouldn’t work.

**Midoriya:** I have a cup!

**Iida:** How are you going to carry the cup without the oil spilling out?

**Kirishima:** I get the feeling you don’t even want us to get the oil, Iida. Nevermind, I go to the East door instead.

**Iida:** That room is completely empty save for rubble.

**Kirishima:** North door?

**Iida:** This door opens up to a small hallway which leads into a room, from the doorway you can only see a table in the room.

**Kirishima:** And lastly, the west door?

**Iida:** That is the room with the necromancer statue in, where you have already been.

**Kirishima:** “I have decided, we shall go this way!” And I point to the north door, and start going through.

**Iida:** As you get fully into the room, Bazurt you specifically recognize the room as a forge. Though it is clear no fire has been lit here is years, you’d be able to get it fully functional with little effort. There are weapons strewn about the room, but these are all unfinished and completely useless, except for an ornate longsword still resting on the sharpening wheel. The only other door in this room is on the west wall.

**Kaminari:** Iida, treasure me.

**Iida:** Investigation check this time

**Kaminari:** That is a 12

**Iida:** The ornate longsword is worth 25 gold pieces, but everything else in the room is not worth anything, nothing that you could move anyway.

**Kaminari:** I grab the sword,

**Iida:** Give me a dexterity saving throw,

**Kaminari:** What?! Luckily I have a plus five to dexterity, that’s 14.

**Iida:** You just got over the DC. As you grab the sword a crossbow bolt launches from the west wall, but by a stroke of luck you have already begun to walk away from it’s path, and it hits the wall behind you instead.

**Kaminari:** “That was close. I haven’t learnt a thing!” If I were to use this, I’m hoping gem covered sword, would it be the same stats as a normal longsword?

**Iida:** Yes it would, 1d8 slashing damage, use with two hands and it’s 1d10. And we’ll say is has a red banded agate gemstone on the hilt.

**Kaminari:** Awesome, I throw away my shortsword and put this sword at my side instead, and then I’d like to walk smugly past Cedrik, clearly showing of my own decorated sword.

**Kirishima:** It has one gemstone on it,

**Kaminari:** More than yours has!

**Midoriya:** Is there anything else in here, like any papers or anything about what they were working on in here?

**Iida:** No, just half finished swords. You get the sense no one has been in this room in years.

**Bakugou:** So the person who left those footprints hasn’t been in here, let’s move to the next room.

**Iida:** This room is unlike any other you have been in so far in the dungeon. This room is clearly a temple, there are three rows of pews made from a rich dark wood all facing a marble platform which is on the east wall, and the flooring is an expensive green and white checkered marble. There is an organ to the left of the platform, against the west wall. As impressive as this room is, the whole place is covered in dust. Lastly, there are three other doors in this room, one on the west wall which is covered in rubble, one on the north wall and one on the east wall on the right side of the platform.

**Kirishima:** Okay, so the door covered in rubble, that’s going to lead back to the statue room. The one on the north wall, I assume will lead to the same room as the south west door in the statue room, which we haven’t been in yet; and the door on the east wall, I have no idea where leads to.

**Midoriya:** Is there anything on the marble platform?

**Iida:** Just dust

**Uraraka:** If this is a temple, is there anything to indicate who it’s a temple to?

**Iida:** No, you don’t see anything. If this was a temple to a specific deity, there’s no evidence of it. No writings, no pictures, no statues.

**Kaminari:** Can I search for treasure?

**Kirishima:** You got shot last time!

**Kaminari:** And I said I hadn’t learnt my lesson, 12 in investigation, Iida?

**Iida:** The only think of value in this room is the organ, and the flooring. Both of which you can’t move.

**Todoroki:** Can I check the organ?

**Iida:** Yea, give me an Intelligence check and we’ll see what you find.

**Todoroki:** That’s only a 9

**Iida:** Walking over to the organ, you can easily see that while the rest of the room is filled in a layer of dust, the organ is in surprisingly good condition, no dust on it at all.

**Kirishima:** Okay, well that’s weird at least. Can I have a peak through the doors starting with the east door?

**Iida:** Yep. You try to the door, but it is locked with an enchantment.

**Uraraka:** Who’s the best at magic? Can we see if we can break the enchantment?

**Iida:** Magic users can give me an arcana check

**Group Roll:** Todoroki – Nat 1, Kaminari – 18, Midoriya – 14, Uraraka – 10

**Iida:** Fuyuto you’re pretty sure it’s impossible to open this door. The rest of you, this can be opened with a simple Dispel Magic spell

**Kaminari:** What the fuck Iida?! Dispel Magic is a 3rd level spell, we don’t even have access to that yet!

**Midoriya:** Does Cedrik have Dispel Magic?

**Iida:** No, but I’ve just rolled for Cedrik’s Arcana Check, and he has just rolled a Natural 20, which is crazy, as that’s the DC you needed for this information.

**Bakugou:** And what, four eyes?!

**Iida:** Cedrik turns to you all and says, “there is another route in order to open this door, have no fear, my friends.” And with a flourish of his cape he marches over to the organ. He looks at you all with a proud smile and without looking at the organ, randomly presses a key. Two things happen. The first you notice is that the organ begins to play on its own, a haunting tune which puts you at unease. The second, is that the locked door swings open.

**Midoriya:** Should we go through it?

**Bakugou:** Why wouldn’t we go through it?!

**Midoriya:** I don’t know, I just feel like the wyrmling is going to be that way, and we’ve still got a lot of rooms that we haven’t explored yet.

**Todoroki:** Is it not better to head towards to the wyrmling rather than risk losing HP on smaller creatures?

**Kirishima:** But we’re close to leveling up, if we can get to level two, we’ve got a better chance against it anyway. Maybe if we just find enough creatures to get to level two, then we can head straight back here.

**Iida:** Cedrik is heading towards to the door, sword unsheathed.

**Kirishima:** “Cedrik, wait!”

**Iida:** “Come friends, the beast it near!”

**Kaminari:** Can I cast Thaumaturgy so it sounds like a wyrmling is coming from behind the north door? With this I can create a sound that originates from a point of my choice within range, and if I stand close enough to the door is will be.

**Iida:** Give me a deception check

**Kaminari:** 19, I’d just like to jerk my thumb to the door, “actually I think it’s this way Sir Cedrik.”

**Iida:** Oh yeah, he’s completely convinced, and does a 180 spin on the spot and instead marches to the north door.

**Bakugou:** Fuck sake, fine, let’s waste fucking time!

**Kirishima:** Dude, you wanted to level up earlier.

**Iida:** Cedrik opens up the north door and there’s a 25 feet corridor which he heads down confidently, still convinced the wyrmling is somewhere close. At the end of the corridor is another door, another one which Cedrik opens up powerfully and strides in. The rest of you haven’t even walked through the door yet before Cedrik is slashing at something with a war cry. Everyone roll initiative.

**Group roll:** Kirishima – 16, Bakugou – 18, Todoroki – 17, Kaminari – 19, Midoriya – 11, Uraraka – Nat 1

**Iida:** Yavari you are first in the room after Cedrik, the room is very small, only 10 by 20 feet. The only item in there is a destroyed desk. The creature Cedrik has just attacked with his sword are two Ochre Jellies, or globs of yellow ooze.

**Kaminari:** Okay, glob monsters. I’ll pull out my new sword, which I don’t have a name for yet but will be coming up with something, and will swing it at the glob closest to me. That’s 8, I assume that misses?

**Iida:** No that hits, we’ll say you hit the one on the left hand side, I’d ask for damage but instead of showing any pain, the glob splits in two.

**Kaminari:** Oh okay, I see how it is.

**Iida:** “Apologies fair madame, I should have warned you.”

**Kaminari:** Ooh, fair madame, Fuyuto does have some competition now.

**Iida:** In the room now are one medium sized ooze and two small oozes. Bakugou that’s your turn.

**Bakugou:** Right, is this a ghost type Pokemon deal, where they can’t take physical attacks?

**Iida:** I can’t answer that

**Kaminari:** Both me and Cedrik attacked with a sword, so maybe it’s just swords?

**Bakugou:** I’m going to attack with my javelin, and assume it’s the act of cutting that it’s resistant to.

**Midoriya:** It’ll be anything that does slashing damage, Kacchan!

**Bakugou:** Shut it, nerd! I’ll stay near the door and throw the javelin, as my close-range weapons are both slashing. 14 to hit the bigger one for 5 damage.

**Iida:** Yea, the javelin goes straight through the ooze, sticking inside rather than coming out the other end. It does a wibble which you assume is a sign of pain. Fuyuto, you’re up.

**Todoroki:** I’m going to do the same as Bazurt and hang back, I do have a mace which does bludgeoning damage, but I have a better chance of hitting if I use a cantrip. So I’m going to use Chill Touch, and if we know it’s AC is a max of 8, I only have to roll a 1 to hit as my spell modifier is 7, so can I just go to damage?

**Iida:** I can’t argue with that logic, it’s AC is 8, roll damage. Which one are you hitting?

**Todoroki:** I’ll hit one of the smaller ones for 7 points of damage. And as a bonus action, I’d like to just glare at Cedrik.

**Iida:** He doesn’t notice with his back to you I’m afraid,

**Todoroki:** That’s fine, I’ll know.

**Iida:** Ryu, that’s your turn.

**Kirishima:** I’m just going to run up to the big one and hit it with my war hammer, double handed. It’s bludgeoning, so hopefully that works. 19 to hit, and if it hits that’s 13 points of damage.

**Iida:** That is effective, and this ooze is not looking mighty happy, you can tell that even without it having facial features.

**Kirishima:** I’m then going to turn to Cedrik, “maybe you should sit this one out, your magic isn’t always reliable.”

**Iida:** “Nonsense! I will stand with my comrades. Besides, the sun was in my eyes with my last mishap.”

**Kirishima:** “But we’re in a… you’know what, nevermind, I trust you!” Ryu has complete faith in Cedrik.

**Iida:** That’s now the ooze’s turn. Each of them is going to move so they’re on a wall, the medium one is going to move onto the east wall, still within 5 feet of Cedrik and Ryu, and the two small ones are going to move onto the west wall, so they’re within 5 feet of Yavari. The medium one is going to shoot a... let’s call it a glob-pod at Ryu, which hits for 14 points of bludgeoning damage and six points of acid damage.

**Kirishima:** I’m 100% down

**Iida:** What’s your max HP?

**Kirishima:** 13

**Iida:** Well it’s not an instant death so that’s something, you can start making death saves on your next turn.

**Bakugou:** Shit. I didn’t think these things would do that amount of damage.

**Todoroki:** Good or bad time for I told you so?

**Midoriya:** Never a good time for that.

**Kaminari:** Iida, please don’t kill me!

**Iida:** Sorry, first one at least hits, 11 bludgeoning damage and 4 acid damage.

**Kaminari:** Fuck, yeah, I’m down but not dead.

**Iida:** The third isn’t in range of anyone conscious, so that is your turn Allreen.

**Midoriya:** Oh, this isn’t good! We were having such a nice time. I’m just going to throw my javelin at the larger one, as that’s currently the only one close to anyone. 12 to hit, 4 piercing damage?

**Iida:** It’s now on death’s door.

**Uraraka:** My turn now, I can stabilize one of them for an action, it’s a cantrip so it won’t use my spell slots, but do you think it’s better to try and kill the oozes first and stabilize after? Either way I’d have to get close to the ooze myself, as I don’t have any ranged weapons or spells, and I have to touch them to stabilize.

**Bakugou:** I don’t think you should get close at all, if you do and go down, we’ve got no one who can stabilize without a medicine check. If you stabilize them and then get hit again, they’re more likely to get an instant death on 1 HP.

**Midoriya:** But their turn is before the ooze, so they can retreat back out of range.

**Uraraka:** Iida would I have enough movement to get in, heal, and get back out again?

**Iida:** You can get back out to the beginning of the hallway, yes, which would currently then be out of the oozes' range.

**Uraraka:** Okay, I’m going to run in, use Spare the Dying on Yavari, and run back out. Can I run back out with her?

**Iida:** It would half your movement, so you’d only get to the doorway, not into the hallway.

**Uraraka:** Okay, I’ll just get out. That’s me done.

**Iida:** Yavari you are stabilized back up to 1 HP. Then that’s Cedrik’s turn.

**Midoriya:** I forgot about Cedrik, he could harm Yavari.

**Iida:** He is going to cast Fire Bolt at the one closest to him, and he rolls a nat 20. By some miracle, he hits both the large one and the smaller damaged one, both for five points of damage, killing both.

**Kaminari:** Thank fuck! Now on my turn, I’m going to turn tail and run. Can I get out into the hallway, but from there, could I throw my dagger at them?

**Iida:** I’ll allow it with disadvantage.

**Kaminari:** Okay, nevermind I don’t hit, but on my way out I’d like to wink at Fuyuto and give him Bardic Inspiration.

**Iida:** Bazurt, your turn.

**Bakugou:** I’ve still got three more javelins left, so I’m just going to throw another at the one remaining. That’s a nat one. Fuck!

**Iida:** The javelin ricochets off the wall, in a way that shouldn’t be possible and hits Cedrik in the foot for 4 points of damage.

**Bakugou:** Nevermind, that was a good throw.

**Todoroki:** I’m going to hit the last ooze with Eldritch Blast for 13.

**Iida:** That is them all down, but we’re still in initiative. Ryu, if you can roll a death save?

**Kirishima:** That’s a nat 20!

**Iida:** Two successes, one more to go. Allreen, that’s your turn.

**Midoriya:** I’ll try and do a medicine check. That’s a 1, not nat so I don’t kill him, but it has no effect.

**Uraraka:** I go over and use Spare the Dying.

**Iida:** Ryu, you pop up with 1 HP and we’re out of initiative.

**Bakugou:** Now tell us we’ve leveled up!

**Iida:** Yes, you are now all on second level. Let’s start with Ryu, you now have Action Surge. Once every short rest you can take an extra action on your turn. Your max HP increases to 22, and we’ll change the current HP iswell, so it goes up the same ratio as your max, so your current HP is now 10.

Bazurt, you get Reckless Attack, so you can choose to attack recklessly which gives you advantage on attack rolls with a melee weapon, but also gives disadvantage on attack rolls against you until your next turn. You also get Danger Sense, which gives you advantage on dexterity saving throws against effects, like traps and spells, but only ones you can see, so it won’t work if you’re blinded for example. Your max HP increases to 25, and your current health change to 21.

Fuyuto, I hate the Warlock class, it’s so complicated. Let’s start with Eldritch Invocation, from the section in the Player’s Handbook, page 110, choose two invocations, making sure to choose ones where if they have a prerequisite you meet them. You also now know three spells, your spell slots increase to two, but you can still only use a 1st level spell slot. I’ll leave you to choose your options but increase your max HP to 21 and your current HP to 18.

Yavari, you gain Jack of All Trades, you can add half of your proficiency bonus to any ability you don’t currently have proficiency in, so at the moment your proficiency is two, so you add one. You also get Song of Rest, by playing music during a short rest you can heal yourself and any ally by an extra 1d6, if they’re already using a hit dice to increase their HP. You now know five spells, and have three 1st level spell slots. HP is now 19 and current is 9.

Allreen, you get to choose a Fighting Style, there are four options on page 84, so I’ll let you read through those and choose. You also now unlock Spellcasting, you get two 1st level spell slots, you can cast all the 1st level Paladin spells, but you can currently only prepare four, and you can’t prepare these until you have a long rest. You get Divine Smite, when you hit a creature with a melee weapon, you can use a spell slot to deal addition radiant damage. Your HP increases to 16.

Hikaru, you get Channel Divinity where you channel divine energy from Tyr to fuel magical effects. You get Turn Undead and from the war domain you get Guided Strike, you can use either one once per short rest. Turn Undead, any undead creature within 30 feet must make a wisdom saving throw or try to get as far away from you as possible for 1 minute. Guided Strike, when you make an attack roll you can add 10 to the result, but you need to do this before I say whether it hit or misses. You also get now three 1st level spell slots, and you can now prepare six spells once you have a long rest. HP is now 21

Everything clear?

**Midoriya:** I feel a lot more confident about going to face the wyrmling now, you get a lot of benefits going from level one to two.

**Todoroki:** When I get to level three I can get a familiar if I want one, I’m very excited.

**Uraraka:** What are you going to get?

**Todoroki:** I’d like a dire wolf if I can get one.

**Iida:** We’ll look at it once we get to it.

**Kaminari:** How does everyone feel about their health before we head back? I’ve learnt Cure Wounds, I can heal 1d8 plus 7.

**Kirishima:** I would feel more comfortable with more, only because I’m pretty much useless unless I’m in close range combat.

**Kaminari:** No sweat bro, heal for 12 HP

**Kirishima:** That’s me back up to full, thanks dude. Right, shall we head back to the temple?

**Kaminari:** Yea, I’ll grab Cedrik’s arm, “sorry, Sir Cedrik, looks like the wyrmling was the way you said,” and then drag him back the way we came.

**Iida:** Okay, you go straight to the doorway?

**Bakugou:** Yes, let’s fucking kill that pseudo-dragon shit!

**Iida:** When you go through the doorway you’re greeted with a long hallway, horizontal to where you are, so you can go left or right. A cursory glance left, there are heavy metal doors at the end of the hallway, and on the south wall there is a small wooden door. Looking right, at the end of the hallway is a red glow, and that’s all you can see from this vantage point. Everyone but Allreen, because your passive perception is really bad, you can also hear the sound of running water from the right side.

**Uraraka:** I’m intrigued to know what the red glowing is, but I bet the wyrmling is through the metal doors.

**Midoriya:** Would Divine Sense give me any indication on which way the wyrmling is?

**Iida:** No, it would only tell you if there’s celestials, demons or undead near.

**Bakugou:** “I’m going to check the right, I’ll come back if it’s nothing.”

**Iida:** As you walk further right the sound of rushing water becomes louder, and you come upon an underground lake. The bank at your feet is covered in luminescent red mushrooms, and within the mushrooms is 15 gold pieces. No indication that there is a wyrmling in this direction.

**Bakugou:** I pick up the gold pieces and head back.

**Iida:** Give me a quick constitution saving throw to see if you get poisoned by the mushrooms.

**Bakugou:** Whatever, but I get advantage on saving throws against poison, 12.

**Iida:** Yea, you pick them up no problem.

**Bakugou:** I walk back, but I don’t stop, I carry on walking pass the group towards the left door. “Nothing there, I’m checking out this one instead.”

**Iida:** As you get closer to the metal doors you notice a few things. The first is a strong acrid smell permeating the air, then you notice that with each step closer to the door you get that the floor becomes more discoloured and scarred; looking up at the metal door only now do you see it’s warped from contact with acid, and finally when you’re only 5 feet away from the door, you hear the breathing of the dreaded wyrmling.

**Bakugou:** Finally.

**Iida:** What do you do?

**Bakugou:** Bazurt stops in front of the doors, smirks, and motions over his shoulder for the others to come over.

**Kaminari:** I’d like to still be holding onto Cedrik’s arm so he doesn’t just rush into the room. After we almost died from ooze, I do not trust him.

**Kirishima:** You spilt the ooze iswell.

**Kaminari:** Tomato, potato.

**Kirishima:** “I think we best form a plan before we run headlong in there. Looks like it’s an acid dragon.” Iida, being dragonborn, would I know what acid dragons are weak to, or resistant against?

**Iida:** You probably would, so just give me a straight intelligence check, and we’ll see what you remember.

**Kirishima:** I do not have a high intelligence, that’s a 10 though.

**Iida:** You know that wyrmling’s with acid properties have black scales, they are resistant to acid damage, and one of their attacks is acid breath.

**Kirishima:** “I don’t think any of us have acid attacks, so we’re fine on that, if it’s acid breath is the same as my fire breath weapon, it can hit anyone in a 15 foot cone, so I think we should try and stay at least 20 feet away from it at all times.”

**Iida:** As you finish explaining, Ryu, all seven of you hear a voice in your head, all at the same time. A graveled voice speaks to you in common, “it is afraid of us, it is? Why does it stay outside?”

**Bakugou:** “Weird, dragons are normally intelligent creatures, this one sounds like a dumbass!”

**Iida:** “It should not insult us! We will eats it whole! Come face us, tiny dwarf!”

**Bakugou:** I kick the door in, fuck it!

**Todoroki:** I thought it was a very good Gollum impression, Iida.

**Kirishima:** You all hear in your head the sound of the wyrmling choking, “Gollum! Gollum!”

**Kaminari:** Rock in the pool, so nice and cool, so juicy sweet! Now we wish, to catch a fish, so juicy sweet!

**Todoroki:** Iida can we try and catch a fish in the lake and bring it as an offering?

**Iida:** No. As you burst through the metal doors, you see the black wyrmling sat waiting for you atop a large stone platform, raised a few feet off the ground. The lair is covered in acid-pitted bones, and to the left side of the platform are fly ridden carcasses of fresh kills. If the smell outside was bad, now inside you are forcefully hit with the smell of death and decay. There are a few crumbling statues lining the curved wall behind the platform. There are two pillars in the centre of the room, acid bitten iswell, but they stand 15 feet apart and 15 feet in front of the platform.

The wyrmling itself is indeed covered in black scales, on the side of it’s head are thick horns which protrude forward and wrap around the side of it’s head. A large frill surrounds the upper part of it’s neck, like a scaly mane. As you walk in, it proudly unfolds it’s wing and stares down at you. “Our lunch has arrived.”

Everyone roll me initiative.

**Group Roll:** Kirishima - 10, Bakugou - 4, Todoroki - 15, Kaminari - 19, Midoriya - 12, Uraraka - 21

**Kirishima:** Before we start, how far is the doorway away from Gollum?

**Iida:** If you think of the room as a semi-circle, the platform is at the top of the arch and the door is to the left of it where the arch and the straight line meet. Getting just inside the door, is about 30 to 25 feet away from the platform in a diagonal direction. Then 15 feet from the door straight in front is the first pillar, and second pillar another 15 feet. From where you are now, if you were to throw anything, the wyrmling would get partial cover from the pillar, and you’d get disadvantage on that throw.

The wyrmling is up first, “it is too afraid to come close, little lunchins. We does want to munch on it’s flesh.” It is going to prepare a reaction, Hikaru, you’re up.

**Uraraka:** Iida, what are you up to? I don’t like this! What I want to do, is run straight ahead and get just beyond the first pillar so I can shoot at Gollum without cover, and then move back so I’m hiding behind it.

**Iida:** Yea, you’ve got enough movement to do that.

**Uraraka:** I’m going to use Guiding Bolt, if I hit it takes 4d6 radiant damage and the next person who makes an attack roll against them gets advantage. That’s only twelve, so I’m also going to call upon Tyr for Guided Strike, and add 10, to make 22?

**Iida:** Yes that hits,

**Uraraka:** Please be good damage! 18 damage

**Bakugou:** Great hit, round cheeks.

**Iida:** You run over, shoot a flash of light towards the wyrmling which hits him straight in the chest, and while it’s roaring in pain you get back out of it’s sight. The spell leaves behind a dim glittering light around his body. “It is tricksey!” It snarls, and then it’s Cedrik’s turn.

**Kaminari:** I still have a hold on him, and I’m going to shake him and say, “do not. Run towards. That thing.”

**Iida:** Give me a persuasion check

**Kirishima:** I’m going to help. I’m going to put a hand on Cedrik’s shoulder and say, “you rush in, you’ll get killed, let’s do this together.”

**Iida:** Yavari, roll with advantage.

**Kaminari:** 7 and 8, so 13?

**Iida:** “Thank you both for your concern, I am gladded to have you all at my side.” Cedrik is going to stay exactly where he is at the door, and use Magic Missile, due to Hikaru’s Guiding Bolt he does not have disadvantage from the pillar. That’s only a 14 though, so he does not hit. Instead, it hits a party member, let me roll to see who.

**Bakugou:** Thanks a lot shitty hair!

**Iida:** That’s going to be Hikaru. For...10 points of damage. “Apologies ma’am, the light from your spell was in my eyes!”

**Uraraka:** “It’s okay, Sir Cedrik, these things happen. Make sure it doesn’t hit Allreen, or you won’t have eyes anymore.” Hikaru’s going to give him a very sweet smile.

**Iida:** There’s a hint of terror in his eyes which you have not seen yet on your adventure. That is going to be Yavari next.

**Kaminari:** Yavari has changed her mind, Cedrik is a lost cause. Would I have enough speed to get to the next pillar?

**Iida:** Yes, it’s exactly 30 feet from you.

**Kaminari:** Great, Yavari is first going to use Bardic Inspiration on Fuyuto, give him a little peck on the cheek.

**Todoroki:** His cheeks instantly go purple

**Kaminari:** Then she’s going to run halfway to the pillar so she’s in front of the wyrmling but still at least 20 feet away and cast Sleep. Fingers crossed it’s HP is low enough for it to work. 26?

**Iida:** You start casting the spell on your lute and the wyrmling begins to sway before quickly snapping out of it and laughing at you. “Silly little demon, thinks it can play with our mind.” And you carry on?

**Kaminari:** Yes, Yavari carries onto the next pillar, but she’s a little hurt at being called a demon.

**Iida:** Fuyuto, that’s your turn.

**Todoroki:** I’d like to do the same move as Yavari, but cast Eldritch Blast. That’s a Nat 20 to hit.

**Iida:** Amazing, roll an extra d6 with your damage.

**Todoroki:** That’s only 9 points of damage.

**Iida:** “Curse it, half-breed!” And that’s Allreen’s turn.

**Midoriya:** The only thing I can currently do without getting too close is throw my javelin but that’s only 1d6 damage, so it’s barely going to scratch it. Kirishima, what damage does your fire breath do?

**Kirishima:** Mine does 2d6 if you fail a dex roll, but I’m only a dragonborn, that’s a full, or at least half dragon.

**Midoriya:** “It’s an intelligent creature and it hasn’t tried to attack us yet, maybe I can talk to it, and ask it to move away from the village.”

**Bakugou:** “Don’t be an idiot! Even if you do get it to go away, it’ll just attack another village! Look around you! This isn’t a fluffy dog, it’s got corpses right next to it!”

**Kirishima:** “Bazurt’s right kid, don’t put your life on the line to reason with something that can’t be reasoned with.”

**Uraraka:** “Allreen, get over here now so I can protect you!”

**Midoriya:** Allreen’s going to risk it and run at the wyrmling with his longsword.

**Kirishima:** Can I try and stop him?

**Iida:** I’m afraid not, you don’t have a reaction prepared. The wyrmling does however, and Allreen as you get within 15 feet, he exhales a breath of acid. Please do a Dexterity Saving Throw.

**Midoriya:** That’s an 8?

**Uraraka:** He’s rolling a lot of dice, goddamnit Deku.

**Iida:** Allreen.

**Kaminari:** Oh no.

**Iida:** As you rush forward what are you thinking of?

**Midoriya:** Allreen’s thinking about wanting to make his Sensei proud, Mara’ezara Dirthltarn. This is the first mission he’s taken on since she let him out into the world to train to be a Paladin, the first one that will really help people, and he doesn’t want to let her or the villagers down.

**Iida:** As Allreen rushes forward, the image of his Sensei in mind, maybe picturing her wide smile when he comes back home a fully fledged Paladin, he is met with a force of acid. The wyrmling, having made a reaction so that as soon as someone came close enough he’d hit them with his acid breath, hits Allreen for 23 points of damage, and he falls unconscious. Ryu, that is your turn.

**Kirishima:** Fuck. Ryu is inspired by Allreen’s manly action, and rushes forward iswell, greataxe in his hands and lets out a roar before swinging down. 12 to hit?

**Iida:** Doesn’t hit

**Kirishima:** Okay, I’m also going to Action Surge and try again. 15?

**Iida:** Also does not hit, it’s got tough dragon scales.

**Bakugou:** My turn, and I’m not going to be upstaged by fucking Deku. Bazurt’s going to run straight at the big lizard and he’s going to Recklessly Attack with his greataxe. Fuck it, god fucking damn!

**Todoroki:** Didn’t hit?

**Bakugou:** Fuck you, I rolled a 2 and a 1.

**Iida:** On a nat one you accidentally hit Ryu for 1 point of damage. Back to the wyrmling, it’s acid has not recharged, so Bakugou, highs or lows?

**Bakugou:** Highs

**Iida:** “Luncheons right here.” He tries to bite down at you Bazurt but misses. It is then going to fly up, and land right in the middle of the two pillars. Hikaru, that’s your turn.

**Uraraka:** I’m going to rush over to Allreen and use Spare the Dying.

**Iida:** You’re just out of it’s area of reach, so that’s fine.

**Midoriya:** Don’t worry about me, fight the wyrmling.

**Uraraka:** Can’t do that, Deku, Hikaru’s bond is to protect Allreen above everything else. I pull Allreen’s head into my lap and hover my hands over him which glow with a bright white light. With my eyes closed I pray to Tyr, not caring about anything else around me.

**Iida:** With a gasp of breath, Allreen is back up to 1 HP,

**Uraraka:** Then I’m going to use Healing Word as a bonus action, which heals him for 7 HP. How much movement do I have left?

**Iida:** You have 20 feet of movement, and you’re 10 feet from the wyrmling.

**Uraraka:** I want to move me and Allreen so we’re in total 20 feet away.

**Iida:** You’re able drag both yourself and Allreen an extra 10 feet, bringing you both up against the curved wall, besides one of the crumbling statues and some bones of old victims, which for now you have saved Allreen from joining. Have an inspiration point for playing your character.

That’s now Cedrik’s turn. He has one spell slot left, but remembering Yavari and Ryu words, despite what he just saw Ryu, Bazurt and Allreen do, he’s going to stay where he is and cast Sleep. He lifts up a hand to the wyrmling, but instead of affecting the beast in any way, a gust of wind rushes past Yavari and for the next hour you can only speak in rhyme. And that is Yavari’s turn.

**Kaminari:** “Well that could have been worse, not everything from him is a curse. Gods what has he done, this is no fun! Hey, Gollum, you are crazy; and the state of your lair tells me you also lazy!” And I use Vicious Mockery on him.

**Bakugou:** This is punishment for the rest of us, not just dunce face.

**Iida:** Passed the saving throw

**Kaminari:** “Well shit, it didn’t hit.” As a bonus action I peak around the pillar to wink at Ryu. “A little helping hand from your ally, to help you hit that bullseye.”

**Iida:** Back to Fuyuto, the last person to cause the wyrmling any damage.

**Kirishima:** The rolls aren’t in our favour.

**Iida:** When Uraraka did that first hit I worried this would be too easy, I’m not worried anymore.

**Todoroki:** I’d like to prepare Hellish Rebuke as a reaction if the wyrmling hits me at all. Then I’m going to cast Eldritch Blast, and that’s a nat one.

**Iida:** You hit Yavari for 3 points of damage.

**Todoroki:** “Yavari, please accept my apologies.”

**Kaminari:** “It’s okay beautiful, that attack was rather pitiful.”

**Iida:** That is now Allreen’s turn.

**Midoriya:** I’m going to be safer this time and try my javelin. That’s only an 8, I’m going to use my inspiration to re-roll and that’s a 22! And it is actually a melee weapon, I didn’t realise that before, so I’ll throw with Divine Smite. That’s 9 points of damage.

**Iida:** You throw the javelin, sparkling with radiant energy and it stick right into the soft tissue of the wyrmling’s belly. It turns it’s head to growl at you, “insignificant it is, should be dead!” Ryu, you’re up.

**Kirishima:** Am I within 15 feet?

**Iida:** Yes

**Kirishima:** I would like to use my fire breath weapon, Gollum needs to succeed a Dex saving throw or take 2d6 fire damage.

**Iida:** That’s a 22

**Kirishima:** It’s okay, it still takes half, which is 4. Then, is there a gap between the platform Gollum was on and the wall it was near, if so I’d like to jump over and use it as cover.

**Iida:** Yes, there is at least 5 feet of room, give me an athletics check?

**Kirishima:** 19.

**Iida:** You make it over no problem, you leap onto the platform and with the momentum slide off to the other side. Bazurt?

**Bakugou:** I need this fucking lizard to die! Can I jump on it’s back and force my axe through it’s skull?

**Iida:** Give me a second, let me check the handbook on how to do this.

**Uraraka:** This’ll be a really cool move if you can do it, Bakugou.

**Kirishima:** I can totally see my bro riding a dragon.

**Iida:** Okay! I’ll allow it, I’ll use the same rules as grabbling. If you jump on, I’ll need an opposed athletics check and this will be both you movement and attack action. You’ll have to wait until your next turn to inflict damage, which I’ll give you advantage on the attack roll, and the wyrmling will try and shake you off on it’s turn. What do you want to do?

**Kirishima:** Do it. It’ll be cool if you succeed.

**Bakugou:** Fuck it. Let’s go! 20 athletics, not nat.

**Iida:** He only got a 13, tell me what you do.

**Bakugou:** Awesome. I grab it’s tail to get onto it’s back, I run up it’s spine inbetween it’s wings and hold on by grabbing it’s horn.

**Iida:** “Get it off us!” It screeches, and since it’s his turn, he’s going to try and shake you off now. I’ll do that with a base strength check for the wyrmling, and Bazurt give me another athletics check to see if you hold on.

**Bakugou:** That one’s only a 13.

**Iida:** The wyrmling shakes it’s head and neck furiously, but Bazurt is fixed to it and stands proud, unfazed.

**Bakugou:** Fuck yeah he does!

**Iida:** The wyrmling gives up and continues screeching. As it’s acid breath hasn’t recharged yet, it’s going to try and bite… Kaminari give me highs or lows.

**Kaminari:** Lows

**Iida:** It goes to bite Yavari, and it’s going to roll with disadvantage as it’s dizzied itself trying to shake off Bazurt. Still hits you though Yavari, for 12 piercing damage and 2 acid damage.

**Kaminari:** That’s me down. “Down and down and down I go, how much more will I undergo?”

**Iida:** Uraraka, that’s your turn.

**Uraraka:** Okay, I’ve got one spell slot left, which I’d rather use on Yavari to cure her wounds once I get to her.

**Kaminari:** Don’t worry about it, if you use Spare the Dying on me, I only need 1 HP to get out of the dungeon.

**Uraraka:** True. Okay, I’ll cast Guiding Bolt again. 18 to hit?

**Iida:** That hits.

**Uraraka:** That is 13 points of damage.

**Iida:** Finish him.

**Uraraka:** Seriously!? Okay, I hit it with Guiding Bolt, which then covers it in a sparkling light, and I shout to Bazurt, “Bring down your axe, now!”

**Bakugou:** “Fuck this giant lizard bastard!” Then I bring down my axe right between it’s fucking eyes!

**Kirishima:** Yeah!

**Iida:** With a last great screech, the wyrmling comes crashing to the ground, and is defeated.

**Bakugou:** Good job, round cheeks, your character’s strong as hell.

**Uraraka:** War domain Cleric, they’re a boss.

**Iida:** Yes, well done Uraraka, you did 62% of the whole damage there, but I’m going to give everyone an inspiration point.

**Uraraka:** You’re really generous with these points, Iida. Also, I’m going to run over and use Spare the Dying on Yavari.

**Kaminari:** “I’m alive, don’t let me ever again go breath deprived.”

**Kirishima:** That one doesn’t really rhyme, bro.

**Kaminari:** Shut up. Iida, treasure?

**Iida:** Yes, in the corner of the room, right opposite the door, is the wyrmling’s hoard. There you find 200 gold pieces and 100 gold pieces worth of gold jewelry.

**Kaminari:** Amongst the jewelry are there any gold bands that would fit over my horns?

**Iida:** Sure, let’s say there’s two gold bands, and there’s 50 gold worth of jewelry left over.

**Kaminari:** Perfect. I put the gold bands on my horns, and it looks real’ classy. Then to make it fair, I’ll keep the rest of the jewelry, and everyone else can have 40 gold pieces each of the rest.

**Midoriya:** “How very generous of you, Yavari!”

**Todoroki:** Fuyuto is going to go and hug Yavari, “I’m very glad you’re still alive.”

**Kirishima:** Ryu’s going to go clasp Allreen on the shoulder. “That was a crazy move, kid, make sure to be more careful in future.”

**Midoriya:** “Yes, sir, Sergeant Ryu.”

**Kirishima:** “And Hikaru, you’re extremely strong. If you wanted to stay in Neverwinter we could us a Cleric like you.”

**Uraraka:** “As honoured as I am by your words, my loyalty is with Allreen and heart dedicated to Tyr, I will have to pass.”

**Iida:** “Ah, comrades!” Cedrik joyfully comes and joins the three of you while you’re talking. “I have successfully defeated the beast, thank you warriors for your assistance, the towns people will be pleased of my achievement.”

**Bakugou:** “You didn’t successfully do shit, asshole! You didn’t even hit the bastard!”

**Iida:** “Bazurt, I will miss your japes when we part ways.”

**Bakugou:** Arggh! I hate this guy!

**Iida:** “Come friends, let us return to the town and tell them the good news!” And Cedrik turns and heads out the door.

**Midoriya:** Should we just head back, is it worth investigating the rest of the dungeon?

**Iida:** I will say Cedrik will not wait for you if you choose to investigate anymore of the dungeon, but it’s up to you if you wish to let him go back alone.

**Kirishima:** “Our job here is done, let’s head back. I need to get back to my station in Neverwinter sooner or later.”

**Iida:** So you all head out of the dungeon. The organ is still playing it’s haunting tune, but otherwise you don’t encounter anything on your way out. You continute to use your torches even once out of the dingeon, a few hours having past since you entered the cave, night has now fallen. It’s another hour until you get back to town, which is just as dirty and fowl smelling as it was when you left it. Cedrik is walking ahead of the rest of you, and pulls out his sword with a shout of “the beast is slain!” The towns people all clamber out of their homes, all converging in the town centre, any droziness they might have had now disappeared. They gather around Cedrik, but the only person who pays the six of you any mind is the Mayor, who manages to muscle his way over to you.

“I am so glad you have returned! Everyone is so pleased, thank you so much for you-“

**Kaminari:** “Yeah, yeah, we did really well, we accept your gratitude. I need money and a long rest.”

**Iida:** “Oh, yes, straight to the point, here you go, as promised.” He hands you 166 gold each.

**Kaminari:** “Ah, ah, ah, don’t go cheap on me now, I nearly died twice and you’re 4 gold short.”

**Bakugou:** That's the most maths I've ever seen you fucking do.

**Iida:** The Mayor pulls another 4 gold out, looks straight at you and hands it to Ryu.

**Kirishima:** “I apologise for my companion. Thank you very much, we’re glad we could help.”

**Midoriya:** “I wish we could do more. The wyrmling is dead, so still is the land, is there anything we can do to bring this place back to the vibrant, fertile place it once was?”

**Iida:** “Nothing that I'd be aware of, but I do have something you could offer your assistance to. I have an acquaintance, who is Mayor in the town of Shadowspar, she’s mentioned some odd goings on, disappearances. She asked for the help of Cedrik, but I wouldn’t burden her with him, if you could go in his stead?”

**Midoriya:** “Another mission, Hikaru! I’ll be a Paladin in no time. We accept!”

**Bakugou:** “I’m in.”

**Kaminari:** “Where there’s money, I follow. Snowflake?”

**Todoroki:** “If it’s in the opposite direction of Neverwinter.”

**Iida:** “It’s a two days journey east from here, far from whatever you’re running from in Neverwinter. Seems it’s settled then, I’ll send a bird to let them know you’re heading there.”

**Kirishima:** “I would love to join you on your journey, but my post is in Neverwinter among the guards. I can't so simply abandon them.”

**Todoroki:** “Come on, Ryu, the city will continue standing without you, this town may not. Lord Neverember won’t even notice you’re gone.”

**Iida:** “I can send a message to Commander Knox iswell on your behalf, let him know you’re on another noble mission.”

**Kirishima:** “Guess I don’t have a choice then, lets go to Shadowspar!”

**Iida:** And that’s where we’ll end this session.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading to the end, I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm working on my next campaign in Shadowspar, which I'll test with this group again before I DM for actual people. If you have any interest in reading that, or have any ideas, please let me know! 
> 
> Also, I'm happy to answer any questions you have on DnD from the base understanding that I have.


End file.
